A Movie Script Ending
by Downwind-Sailor
Summary: Brennan knows she doesn't need Booth to protect her. She always tells him that. But when she ends up without him, she realises maybe she does need him after all....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones isn't mine, blah blah blah...

* * *

Temperance Brennan was mad. Furious, in fact. Anyone could see that. The only person witness to her anger, however, was Seeley Booth, who, for such a large man, was doing a good job of making himself look small.

"Bones," he said quietly and soothingly. "Just calm yourself down now."

"No, I will not calm down!" she exploded, causing him to flinch slightly. "You had NO right to follow me-"

"Oh, so I as your partner had no right to see if you were safe?" he retaliated, beginning to feel a bit of his own anger rising to the surface.

"To see if I was safe!" she scoffed. "Yeah, good one Booth, that's why you followed me. It had nothing to do with the fact that you have an incurable obsession with knowing everything everyone is doing all the time!"

"Not everyone, just you." he said, smiling charmingly. But she didn't buy it.

"I told you I didn't want you to come with me, a normal person would have listened, but you had to follow me-"

"You were lying!" he said

"Of course I was lying!" she said angrily. "You honestly didn't expect me to let you tag along when I was shopping for your birthday present, did you? DID YOU?"

"Well, in my defence, I didn't know that was what you were doing."

"But you knew I didn't want you to come. And you came anyways." she said quietly. "And now you've ruined the surprise and there's nothing else I can find for you because you're so damn hard to shop for."

"Bones," he said soothingly. "I don't care about the present, really. And I'm sorry I ruined it, but please, don't be mad at me anymore."

"But if I forgive you - you'll just do it again. And again and again and again until one day I snap, Booth. You have to let me have my own life. I don't need you to protect me."

"Oh you don't need me? Right. That's why I'm rescuing you from ridiculous situations every second week. Because you're so good at taking care of yourself." He saw the hurt flash through her eyes but didn't stop. "If you don't need me anymore, Bones, then maybe I should just ask to be reassigned to someone who actually appreciates having a bodyguard willing to risk their life for them 24/7. Good luck on your own, Temperance."

And he stormed out, leaving her heartbroken and him feeling just as horrible.

_Why did I do that?_ He thought to himself as he stomped out to his car. _I shouldn't have done that, I'll go back and fix it right now._

But he didn't, because a part of him, the part he was ashamed of, had wanted to say that to Brennan for a very long time. The part that felt underappreciated and taken for granted. Maybe I'll just let her think about it for a while. See the error of her ways. Then I'll set things right tomorrow.

Little did he know that tomorrow - everything would change.

* * *

So that's it...a pretty short chapter, but it sets things up for the...upcoming events. Please review to let me know if I should continue.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

When Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the following morning, he could tell something was different right away. He could always tell things like that, even when he was a little kid. His gut instinct was almost like a superpower.

"Hey, Angela," he said casually, walking over to the forensic artist. "Where's Bones?"

"Not here," she muttered, not looking up, and he was surprised to hear that her voice was shrouded with anger. However, she was maintaining her calm as best she could, although Booth fleetingly wondered how long that would last.

As it turned out, not very long at all.

"How could you???" she exploded, causing him to jump back in fear (she was, afterall, brandishing some very sharp looking pencils.) "How could you say those things to Brennan, especially now, Booth, when she feels abandoned by everyone else? You were her safeguard, and now you've MESSED THINGS UP!"

Booth was beginning to feel alarmed, not only by the surprisingly loud voice coming out of this fairly small person, but also for the whereabouts of his partner.

"Ang." He said as calmly as he could. "Where's Bones?"

"She's gone." she said icily, as she turned back to her work as though nothing had happened.

"Gone???" he yelled. "Where, where, where can I find her? I have to go get her, it's all my fault, I need to apologize-"

"Relax, Prince Charming, " said Angela. "She's only gone for a couple days. She went to examine some remains in Florida. The original plan was for you to accompany her, but she talked Cullen out of it."

Booth wasn't soothed. "Oh my God, I've ruined everything. I should have gone back last night, why didn't I go back?" he continued muttering. The artist, angry as she was, was now slightly concerned for the sanity of her FBI friend, who was talking to himself at an alarming speed.

"Booth, she'll be back in a couple of days, there's nothing to worry about. She just wanted some space. I think she even said she left you a message."

He whipped out his cellphone, but nothing came up. "I'll go check at home," he mumbled, and turned to leave. It was the beginning of the work day, but he didn't care.

"Booth," said Angela, in a last ditch attempt at comforting him. "Brennan can take care of herself."

Her words had the opposite effect. They felt like a slap in the face for Booth. She could take care of herself. She'd made that perfectly clear last night - and every other day since she'd first met him. Maybe she was right - maybe she really didn't need him.

But as he walked back to his car, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day:)

* * *

When Booth unlocked the door to his apartment, he threw his keys on the counter and checked his phone for messages. "You have: one new message," bleated the annoying female recording. He waited a few seconds. Bones' voice filled the apartment.

"Booth, it's me. I'm just driving to the airport. Someone's probably told you by now that I'm going to Florida for a few days to examine some remains. They're almost positive it was a murder-" his heart skipped a beat -" and they wanted an agent to accompany me, but now they've worked out an arrangement with an agent down here. He's going to interrgoate suspects and provide me with neccessary protection, NOT follow me everywhere-" he heard her sigh at the anger in her voice-" look, I didn't mean that, we'll talk when I get back. Bye."

An empty beep echoed through the room. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. She was fine - she had people watching out for her down there. So why couldn't he shake this uneasy feeling?

* * *

Meanwhile, Brennan had just arrived at the airport in Florida. She squinted against the foreign sun, and fished around in her carry-on for her sunglasses. Before she could find them, however, someone called her name.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" asked a man. She looked up to see who was adressing her. He stood about 5'8 and wore some sort of strange badge on his otherwise plain jacket.

"Yes, that's me," she said approaching the man.

He took her hand in his and shook it slowly. "My name's Brent MacElvaine, I've been sent her to take you to your hotel to get settled." He spoke with a trace of an accent that she couldn't quite place.

"You have?" she asked. "The memo I received at the Jeffersonian said I was to go directly to the remain site."

"That was the original plan," MacElvaine said. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to remove the remains earlier then expected due to the difficulty of their location. You are expected at the lab in about one hour to examine the remains once they've been cleaned." Her breath hitched slightly in anger, but she said nothing. She hated people - anyone - tampering with her remains. She was in no power to protest, however, so she said nothing. She briefly thought that if Booth had been there, he would have worked until everything was perfect, but she immediately brushed the thought away like an annoying fly.

She followed MacElvaine to the car he had brought. She found nothing unusual with the situation. Labs often sent cars to retrieve her.

If only she'd realised what she was getting into...

* * *

So that's it for this chapter.

Unfortunately, I'm going away tomorrow for the entire month of August, where I won't have access to a computer. I'm sorry to anyone whose become invested in the story - they may have to wait a while for an update. However, I'll write the next chapter out on paper and put it up as soon as I can. Everyone have a great August!


	4. Chapter 4

Once MacElvaine had loaded her stuff into the trunk of the car, Brennan settled herself into the backseat. MacElvaine's companion, Jack Matayko, had courteously offered her his front seat, but she had declined. Comfort was not a main priority for Brennan. Plus, sitting in the backseat gave her a chance to review the case notes again, even though she'd looked them over three times on the plane. Although she hated to admit it - she was doing pretty much anything to get her mind off the topic of Booth.

Soon, she was thoroughly involved in reading up on the murder of Howard Wilson. Brennan's investment in her work was both a good quality and a bad one. In this circumstance, however, it was a bad one. As she sank deeper and deeper into concentration, she failed to notice that the car was driving farther and farther away from civilization, nor did she notice Matayko reach casually into the backseat - with a foul smelling cloth - until it was too late...She was smothered by darkness.

* * *

The night after Booth had his dispute with Brennan, he got a total of four hours sleep. The next night, after she had left for Florida, he got a total of two hours sleep. Needless to say, he was a total mess when he arrived at the Jeffersonian the following morning. 

"You look like crap," Angela informed him when he hopped onto the platform. "Thanks," he said darkly. Hodgins sauntered onto the platform moments later. "Well, well, if it isn't Agent Booth. I didn't expect to see you here, seeing as your best girl is far, far away."

"I needed to come pick up some paperwork..." he mumbled distractedly, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

"So, did Bren leave you a message?" asked Ang, peering at him from her table.

"Yeah, just explaining what was going on though. She didn't-" he didn't finish his sentence. There was no need.

"She will," Angela said soothingly. "She's probably over it already. She probably doesn't even remember what the fight was about."

* * *

That part was true at least, although not for the reasons Angela believed. Brennan did not remember what the fight had been about - nor did she remember anything else. All that occupied her mind was darkness. What roused her from her unconcious state was not the slap of the face that had been delivered to her seconds earlier, but something much stronger - the overpowering stench of death. She sat upright, blinking rapidly. "Where am I?" she slurred, blinking rapidly. She felt numbingly groggy. 

"Well, look he woke up!" crooned a man in front of her. His hand was raised; she assumed he had been the one that slapped her. "I thought that I'd overdone it with the chloroform - glad to see your still alive." As her eyes began adjusting to the darkness, she could make out the man's silhouette, and another in the background. The one crouching beside her was tall and lean, the one in the background shorter and stout. MacElvaine and Matayko.

"I guess we won't be going to the lab then," she mumbled angrily. Although aware of the severity of her predicament, she still couldn't help but feel slightly miffed at the fact that she couldn't have been kidnapped _after_ she'd examined the remains. She'd been looking forward to it.

"Oh, I'm afraid we couldn't have taken you there, sweetheart," said Matayko, only inches away from her face. "You see, the whole point of your kidnapping was to _prevent _you from examining the remains. Good old Howard didn't just drop dead of his own accord, you know."

"We killed him," added MacElvaine, seeming to think that an explanation was needed.

"Yes, I gathered that," seethed Brennan, beginning to get overall fed up with this situation.

"So then you realise it's nothing personal, darling," said Matayko." We just can't have people figuring it out."

"Someone else will figure it out," she said loudly. "This is unneccasary, let me go!"

"Maybe someone will figure it out, but it'll take longer. By that time we'll have skipped town."

"You're the best, see," MacElvaine chimed in from the background. Brennan did not feel flattery. Of all the kidnappers she could have gotten, she had to get two ridiculous goons.

She assessed her situation. Her hands were tied behind her back. She couldn't see two inches in front of her. It was two against one. The odds didn't look so good. But Brennan wasn't an idiot. She mumbled something inaudible - Matayko leaned forward to hear it. She rammed her head forward as hard as she could. She hadn't even finished the movement when a large object swung out of his hand and hit her in the face, throwing her to the ground.

Maybe they weren't as idiotic as she had thought.

She had one desperate thought before she once again was swallowed by darkness.

_Booth._

* * *

Okay, that really was the last chapter before I leave! I couldn't resist...hopefully it gave people a bit more closure (although it probably just presented more questions.) I'm so mean...


	5. Chapter 5

The first day Brennan was held captive she was one hundred percent determined to escape. The second day, she was tired, but still had enough fire in her to keep trying to find a way out. By the third day she was completely and thoroughly exhausted. She'd examined every nook and cranny in the basement room she was in at least fifty times. There was no way out. Her only chance of escape was Booth, concerned that she had not arrived home or gotten in contact with him, coming to Florida to look for her.

Brennan had to face the facts. She was a full fledged damsel in distress.

She had worked out some elaborate plans to try and take on MacElvaine and Matayko. Some of them might have worked - had she gotten the chance. But MacElvaine and Matayko weren't taking any chances. She hadn't seen either one since the day they had thrown her in the room. Stale food and water in a bag was pushed through a flap in the door three times a day. There was a portapotty, a blanket and an old game of Scrabble in the room.

That was it. Not much to work with. All she could do now was play Scrabble with herself and wait for Booth to come to her rescue.

She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life.

* * *

Booth awoke in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. He leaped out of bed and grabbed the phone, not knowing who to call. He tried Brennan's cell for the thousandth time in the past two days. No answer. He called his boss, requesting permission to take the next day off, then hung up before he heard the answer. He felt nauseous. His gut was definately telling him something. Brennan had been away for two days. Her plane was supposed to come in at nine the next morning. Nothing was unusual - and yet something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He'd resisted going to check on her. He could prove to her that he wasn't overprotective. But then it dawned on him - he was overprotective. And he didn't care anymore. Enough fooling around. He was going to find his partner.

* * *

On his way to the airport, he called the hotel Brennan was staying at. They said she'd never checked in. The panic rose in him so fast he thought he was going to pass out. His predicament went from a gut feeling to actual proof that something was wrong. He called the Florida police department, barking orders at them as he drove at a hundred miles an hour. They would look for her until he got there; then he would join them. Nobody rested until she was safe in his arms.

* * *

Matayko entered Brennan's room around noon on the third day. She sat upright and looked him squarely in the eye. No need letting him know the helplessness she was feeling. She'd just act like she got out of kidnapping situations all the time.

He started speaking, cautious, unsure. "Listen, Doc, we were gonna just keep you here for a while - you know, until the whole thing blows over, right? Then send you off clean, with a threat or whatever, but now we found out that you're FBI friend-" her breath hitched in her throat -"flew over yesterday and called out the whole police department looking for you. They've figured out it's connected to Howie's murder and all, so- gee, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to kill ya."

He did look genuinely sorry as he said it, but Brennan didn't notice. All she could feel at the moment was an overwhelming surge of hope. A strange feeling for one in her situation to have, but there it was. He was coming. Booth was coming.

She fought back a smile.

* * *

So there we go. Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try and be more consistent, even though...sob...SCHOOL starts soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

They gave her five hours. Five more hours to live. Her captors had argued with each other, and they had decided that Brennan should have some time to think about her life- before it ended.

She'd figured out by this point that her captors hadn't done this before (killing Howard disincluded.) She felt confident, though. Booth was already in town, so five hours would be plenty of time. She would be fine. Booth was coming. That was her mantra. _Booth is coming, Booth is coming._ It kept her sane.

* * *

Booth was indeed coming. The clumsy track of Brennan's captors had been picked up hours earlier, and he was now pacing in a unfamiliar office, receiving calls with more details by the minute. They said they thought the trail would end soon - with what, he couldn't stand to think about. All he could do was throw himself into tracking her and believing she would be okay. It kept him sane.

* * *

Matayko and MacElvaine shuffled in. They smalltalked. They coughed. They procrastinated. They were avoiding what they knew from experience would wrench their hearts right out. They didn't want to kill Brennan, and yet they were firm in the belief that they had to.

MacElvaine, the stronger one, finally interupted Matayko from staring intently at a spot on the ceiling. "We should do it now," he said, as gruffly as he could make his cracking voice go. "We don't have much time. They'll be here soon."

"I'm not sure." said Matayko. "Maybe there's something else we could do instead. I don't want to take no more life."

"Shut up!" MacElvaine yelled, although he too looked apprehnsive. Brennan sensed her opening.

"You don't have to do this," she said soothingly. "I won't tell anyone. Let me go and you can trust-"

"We can't do that!" shrieked MacElvaine, a slightly insane look in his eyes. "We'll be done for if we let you go, we gotta do. I'll do it, I'll do it now."

He took out his gun and cocked it so fast Brennan didn't even have time to blink.

She was looking down the barrel of the gun. For the first time since she'd heard Booth was coming, she experienced fear. She was convinced that Booth was going to find her. But what if he didn't come in time?

* * *

Short, sorry. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, wait." She begged. "Just – just give me a minute."

MacElvaine grunted. "Fine."

Brennan squeezed her eyes and tried to think of every happy thing that had ever happened to her. She wanted to die happily at least.

While doing this, two things came to her attention. One: she had more happy memories then she thought. Two: at least half of them involved Booth. Booth, Booth, Booth. She opened her eyes.

"Can I write a letter?" she asked her captors. Matayko squinted at her suspiciously.

"To who?

"She faltered. "To – well, he's my – partner."

"The FBI guy? No way."

"It won't give anything away, I promise. I just need to tell him something. He won't – he won't get it until you're gone and until I'm-" she could not finish her sentence.

Matayko paused. "Fine," he said finally. MacElvaine did not protest. She gratefully accepted their pen and torn piece of paper, and then hesitated. What did she say? What did she tell the man who had been her best friend and savior for the last three years of her life? How did she thank him?

Her captors were getting antsy. "Finish up," Matayko snapped. So she began

_Booth,_

_It's Brennan. I guess I'll be dead when you get this. I'm sorry, but you're strong and you'll move on. Tell Cam I won't be into work on Monday, obviously.Tell Angela, Hodgins, Russ, Zack and Cam I say goodbye. And tell Parker that his Daddy is the most wonderful human being to ever walk the planet._

_I love you,_

_Brennan_

She looked at the letter. After a minute she scribbled out the name and wrote "_Bones_." Tears were falling down her cheeks. She handed them the letter with a shaky hand.

"Let's do this," said Matayko gruffly. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard outside the room.

* * *

DA DA DUH!!! Sorry if the format is a little wacky, my computer's gettin' old and tired, poor thing. Please review, it makes me speedier than RED BULL!! (no, I haven't had any today, mwahahaha) 


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't written in a very long time, where did we leave off? Oh right. "There was a bang."

* * *

There was a bang. Matayko and MacElvaine nearly jumped out of their skins. Flustered, the gun fell to the floor. Brennan sensed her chance. She swung her legs around as far as they would go (she was tied up on the floor, remember) and watched Matayko's ankles buckle beneath him. She was squirming towards the gun, but MacElvaine got their first.

CRACK. A shot was fired. Brennan flinched and waited for blood to begin pouring out of her vital organs, but nothing happened. She opened her squeezed eyes a touch.

The door had been flung open, letting light into the dark room. She blinked several times to let her eyes get accustomed to the darkness. Standing in the doorway was a figure. A lone figure who, with the light illuminating his silhouette, looked strangely like an angel.

"Booth," she whispered. He rushed over to her, two agents coming in behind him to tie up Matayko and MacElvaine, who had been shot but was stirring feebly. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" he said breathlessly, looking all over to check for unnoticed wounds. She used all of her effort to haul herself into an awkward sitting position.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly. "You may not have been aware of this, but I had the situation completely under control."

He grinned. "What, I don't even get a thank you? You know, most people are a little kinder to their saviours." He began untying her. "Thanks, Booth." she whispered. He looked up, shocked. "No biggie Bones, that's what I'm here for," he said, awkwardly running his hands through his hair. "And listen, I'm sorry - you know, about before, I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm sorry," she cut in. "It was my fault, I do take you for granted, it's not fair." Booth looked slightly taken aback at this unnatural display of emotions from his partner but said nothing. He finished untying the ropes and helped her to her feet. They watched in silence as MacElvaine was carried out of the room on a stretcher, Matayko following behind in handcuffs. Booth and Brennan began walking out when Booth noticed the crumpled paper on the floor next to her.

"What's that?" he asked, picking it up. "Nothing," she said, grabbing the letter from his hands and stuffing it into her pocket. "What, no, tell me!" he said playfully as they made their way out of the building. They only had a few more seconds to talk before they were outside and in the blaze of the media and emergency personnel.

"It was nothing Booth, just let it go," she said, not looking at him. They were three inches away from the door now. "Okay, Bones, let's get you somewhere warm to sleep." he said, guiding her through the door. "Wait," she said, pulling him back in.

He looked down at her curiously.

"What is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

He was looking at her and she was looking at him. This was it. Their movie moment. Their happy ending. All she had to do was say what she felt and they could live happily ever after. Brennan opened her mouth to speak while he looked at her expectantly, almost hopefully.

"I just – I mean, I wanted to- I can't even begin to…"she murmered, not really paying attention to what she was saying, instead sinking deeper and deeper into his earnest brown eyes. She had never noticed quite how big and innocent they were. He seemed to pick up on the gist of what she was thinking though, and he took her face in his hands and slowly stroked her cheeks, quieting her instantly. After looking at her for another moment, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she knew that they had crossed the line of no return, but she really didn't care. Brennan really didn't care about anything at that moment except the heat that her and Booth were making with all their pent up love being released in that one beautiful kiss.

Finally, he pulled away. Or maybe it was her. They just sort of fell apart. His eyes clouded over and he opened his mouth to apologize, but she silenced him with another short, sweet peck. He grinned in amazement and didn't dare say another word in fear of spoiling it or making her change her mind. She took his hand in hers. "Thank you Booth," she said softly. As they walked out, she slipped the note out of her pocket and put it into his back pocket. Let him find in later, let them talk later. For now all she wanted to do was have a shower and get to a clean bed, knowing that when she woke up he'd be there. He'd always be there.

* * *

So that's it. Thanks so much for everyone who stuck with it! Sorry I was so bad at updating, I think I should probably stick to oneshots as I have the attention span of a fruit fly. Cheers.


End file.
